


Mi príncipe azul

by Hiisae



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), platonic elsanna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisae/pseuds/Hiisae
Summary: Separadas en su infancia y solo tres años después de estar en la vida de la otra separadas de nuevo. Parece que el destino de Elsa y Anna era no estar juntas, al menos Anna no lo consideraba justo.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mi príncipe azul

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no sé como definir esta historia más allá de algo post-Frozen 2. Cuando me llegó la idea estaba pensando en géneros como el romance, el confort, cosas así, el Elsanna –un Elsanna plátonico–, pero también me gusta el Kristoff x Anna –Kristoff es un tipazo– y sobre todo, intentar hacer que entre dentro del canon. Salió esto, no se si lo logré, pero no importa jaja.
> 
> La portada es de la talentosa (arroba)Chizuru_Mickey en Twitter. También publicado en Fanfiction y Wattpad.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

Anna era conocida por ser una joven llena de vitalidad, divertida, valiente y hermosa. Siempre se encontraba sonriendo, ayudando a los ciudadanos o cualquiera que lo necesitará por una preocupación genuina, era como el mismo sol. Sin embargo, era una persona, ella también podía sentirse triste por momentos, desanimada y con la moral baja. En la infancia tuvo muchos momentos así, y soñaba que un príncipe azul y de brillante armadura viniera a su rescate, la abrazará y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que de alguna forma se llevará su dolor, aunque claro, eso no paso. Había días como estos donde Anna se preguntaba si existían los príncipes azules, alguien que de alguna forma se llevará su malestar y lo tradujera en una sensación de felicidad y plenitud.

La noche comenzaba a asomarse por el Reino de Arendelle, introduciéndose en todos los rincones del castillo. La pelirroja se encontraba a oscuras en su oficina, solo iluminada por una tenue vela en su escritorio. Su rostro estaba concentrado en una pequeña nota que había recibido en la tarde y sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente el papel, en concreto las letras, que, aunque no tenía un remitente, sí una caligrafía distintiva. "Surgió algo, así que probablemente no asista a nuestra noche semanal de juegos familiares" decía la nota, y desde el momento en que la menor la recibió perdió su motivación de hacer todo el trabajo del día. Había estado vagando en su oficina, sintiéndose miserable y escondiéndose de los sirvientes, Kristoff y Olaf. Esto no era propio de una Reina, Anna lo sabía y por eso estaba ahí, fingiendo hacer sus deberes reales, aunque no podía importarle menos. Lo intentó hacer al menos, pero en cuanto tomaba uno de los documentos apilados a su lado llegaba su mente el rostro de su hermana y solo se deprimía.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que ver un día a tu hermana? — Susurró Anna malhumorada para ella misma — Como si el Bosque Encantado se fuera a incendiar porque me dieras una noche…

Dándose por vencida dejo el papel a un lado de su escritorio y miró de reojo el reloj que se encontraba por encima de la puerta, casi era hora de retirarse a sus aposentos y eso solo la hizo sentir mas frustrada. Había estado leyendo la misma hoja por dos horas y aunque al principio se sintió afortunada de que alguno de los sirvientes no lo hubiera notado, ahora estaba arrepentida. El horario de mañana era lo común: desayuno, visitar el pueblo, preguntar las necesidades de los habitantes de Arendelle, leer y firmar documentos, quizá encontrarse con alguna persona importante, pero sumar la tarea de hoy sería algo imposible.

—¿Su Majestad? — La chica escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Después de murmurar un leve "adelante" Gerda apareció — Casi es la hora de que Su Alteza Real aparezca, recuerde cambiarse antes de eso.

—Ah, Elsa no vendrá.

—Oh, ya veo — Gerda guardó silencio, su mirada de pronto centrándose en la pila de documentos en el escritorio — ¿Se quedará trabajando hasta tarde?

—No, estaba a punto de retirarme a mis aposentos — Aunque Gerda mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia, Anna sabía que estaba decepcionada por dentro. Intentó empujar esa sensación, de todas formas, no iba a avanzar por más que lo intentará — Lo haré mañana, ¿puedes despertarme antes de que salga el sol? No planeó cambiar mi itinerario.

—Bien — Gerda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Entonces me despido, Su Majestad — Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la mujer se retiro, dejando a la pelirroja a solas.

Anna se dejo caer en el escritorio, suspirando con frustración. Ser una Reina era difícil, no implicaba diversión y muchas veces se preguntó cómo Elsa podía aguantar todo esto. No era que le molestará sentarse a leer y firmar documentos, al fin y al cabo, era para el bienestar de la gente, pero se suponía que no era ella quien debía estar ahí, sentada en esa oficina en ese momento. Entendía porque su hermana se quedo con los Northuldra, pero una parte de su corazón no lo hacía. Toda su vida intentó encontrar a su hermana, abrir esa puerta que se encontraba cerrada, después de tanto tiempo lo logró y fueron los años más felices de su vida, y tan solo tres años después se la habían arrebatado. Ahora, atrás de esa puerta no estaba su hermana, sino la nada. Eran un puente, uno que tenía dos lados delimitados y aunque conectados, jamás se cruzan en el mismo punto, era injusto. Parecía que todo les decía que su destino no era estar juntas.

Entendía porque su hermana tenía que estar en el Bosque Encantando, entendía porque ella estaba en ese castillo, portando una corona, pero no podía entender por qué todo había tenido que resultar de esa forma. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan feliz, sentirse tan dichoso y pleno, y a la vez tan triste? Anna se detuvo en el acto al ver una gota de agua caer sobre el documento en el que estaba trabajando, se recompuso intentando detener el flujo de lágrimas que sentía avecinarse, lográndolo satisfactoriamente. Con los ojos rojos suspiró y miró por la ventana, montones de negocios cerraban y las luces de los faros en la calle se encendían, en el castillo la situación no era diferente, la mayoría de los sirvientes se retiraban a sus hogares en espera de volver a casa con sus familiares para disfrutar del resto de su merecido viernes. Anna tenía una sensación agridulce, todo le recordaba a Elsa, esa gente podrían ser ella y su hermana, si hubieran tenido vidas más normales. Sintió que lo mejor era retirarse a su dormitorio que quedarse con esos pensamientos, así que apagó todo, ordenó su escritorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio de Kristoff, aunque a este punto ya podía considerarlo el suyo. Acurrarse contra él y sentir sus brazos en su cintura en la noche la ayudó a dormir plácidamente los primeros días después de la ida de Elsa, por lo cual estaba ahí todas las noches y se escabullía al suyo antes del amanecer. No tocó la puerta, no era necesario pues nunca lo hacía, además de que se escuchaban muchos ruidos desde el interior. Dentro estaba Kristoff practicando charadas ante la mirada de aprobación o desaprobación de Sven, lo cual Anna no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba considerando que Sven era un reno que no podía hablar. Kristoff hablaba por Sven, pero sentía que algo no era correcto con toda esta situación, su novio estaba muy contento por aparentemente hacer actuaciones impecables, pero Sven no lucía muy feliz.

—¡Anna! — Kristoff esbozó una sonrisa enorme y corrió a abrazarla en el momento que la vio. La chica se sintió culpable de sentirse tan triste toda la tarde siendo que Kristoff hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para hacerla feliz — Casi pensé que no aparecerías, llevas toda la tarde metida en tu oficina, más que de costumbre. Ni siquiera tomaste el almuerzo con nosotros.

—Sí, lo siento, mucho trabajo — Dijo Anna desviando la mirada. No podía verlo a la cara después de todo — Parece que mañana también será un día duro, heh.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes tomarte un descanso.

El tono de voz del recolector de hielo no era el de costumbre, manso, bromista y quizá un poco prepotente, sino uno serio y hasta cierto punto seductor. Anna se forzó a verlo a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada llena de amor y devoción que la desarmó, aunque no de la forma en que esperaba Kristoff. Tenía miedo, amaba a aquel hombre más que a nada en el mundo, quizá excepto Elsa, y temía que él lo notará, que en ese encuentro de miradas viera sus incertidumbres y temores, el sentimiento de que él, Sven y Olaf no eran suficientes, que quería a Elsa después de todo, de que en ese momento no podía amarlo como él a ella, aunque claro que lo hacía, y con todo su corazón. Parece ser que el chico no lo notó porque se acercó a su novia y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, para después besarla en los labios. Anna le correspondió, por un momento se olvidó de Elsa y de su soledad, volcándose en las sensaciones del contacto de sus labios con los de él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, lo que Kristoff se merecía. Funcionaba, el dolor disminuía y sentía su amor por él fluir.

—¿Anna? — Kristoff se separó, mirándola preocupado y colocando una mano en su mejilla, fue en ese momento que Anna se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, "de seguro son las lágrimas que aguante en la oficina" pensó la chica — ¿Estás bien?

Ella estaba a punto de murmurar que sí, pero no tenía sentido mentirle, y ya no quería hacerlo más. Lo abrazó y se permitió llorar en sus brazos, Kristoff le correspondió el gesto sin decir ni indagar más, esperando pacientemente a que Anna dijera algo, haciendo que la pelirroja se preguntará como pudo ser digna de un hombre tan maravilloso. Las lágrimas iban disminuyendo conforme el chico pasaba una mano por su cabello, en un intentó de ayudarla a calmarse. Cuando Anna se sintió lo suficientemente lista para hablar se paro de puntillas dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, un simple roce, esperando que él entendiera lo agradecida que estaba con él.

—Lo siento, arruiné el ambiente y nuestra noche — Para sorpresa de la chica era una disculpa genuina. Por más deprimida que estuviera Kristoff no se merecía eso…ni Sven, que los miraba de reojo con curiosidad y preocupación genuina. Anna consideró disculparse con él más tarde — Es sólo que…no me encuentro tan bien como podrás observar.

—¿Quieres contarme qué paso? — La chica le sonrió, él siempre era tan atento.

—Elsa me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no vendrá esta noche.

—Oh, ya veo — Dijo Kristoff, un poco desconcertado, no entendiendo cuál era el problema — ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Quizá surgió algo en el bosque, pero vendrá la próxima semana.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! — El recolector de hielo se espantó un poco ante el tono tan molesto de su novia — ¡Es un bosque lleno de espíritus protectores! De seguro estará bien si lo deja solo una noche.

—Anna, Elsa tiene su propia vida — Anna odiaba esas palabras, sobre todo porque tenía razón. Lo sabía, claro que lo hacía, así como ella tenía la suya y era feliz, pero no solo por saberlo significaba que aquello tenía sentido. No era que quisiera a su hermana todo el tiempo, sólo, ¿por qué ahora, cuando Anna la necesitaba? En el rostro de su prometido vio desconcierto genuino y es porque no lo entendía. Anna pensó que era obvio que no podría hacerlo. Él jamás podría entender como se sentía.

Hace tres años ambos emprendieron una aventura para eliminar el invierno eterno de Arendelle, sin embargo, todo parecía una serie de casualidades: que su caballo la hubiera dejado, que ella se hubiera detenido en la tienda de Oaken, que llevará el dinero suficiente para comprar un vestido y botas de invierno, zanahorias y un pico, que Kristoff haya aceptado, porque la verdadera razón de su viaje fue salvar a Elsa. Eso no era el destino, como aquello que la estaba separando de Elsa, sino que probablemente ellos jamás se hubieran conocido si no se hubiera cumplido algo de lo anterior. Por eso Kristoff jamás podría entenderlo. Él no era un príncipe azul de brillante armadura que iría en búsqueda de Anna sin su historia juntos, Elsa, a pesar de su frialdad en aquellos días, lo haría, Anna lo sabía, después de todo su amor la salvó de congelarse por toda la eternidad. Kristoff era el amor de su vida, su compañero de vida, pero no su príncipe azul, la había salvado algunas veces, pero no la había protegido toda su vida, por otro lado, Elsa siempre vino cuando ella más lo necesitaba desde que eran niñas, estaba ahí para iluminar su camino. Cuando estaba ambas estaban juntas, Anna sentía que todo brillaba, que todo era perfecto y que podían hacer cualquier cosa. Quizá seguía pensando como una niña.

—Sí, tienes razón — Anna rio levemente con un deje de tristeza, no importándole si su estado de ánimo no reflejaba sus palabras. Estaba siendo honesta, quizá no completamente, pero Kristoff no podría entender porque la ausencia de Elsa le pesaba tanto aunque le explicará, y eso estaba bien — Lo siento, solo estoy estresada…tanto trabajo ha sido difícil — No era mentira.

—Sé que la extrañas, pero ella no se ha ido, volverá, ¿de acuerdo? – Kristoff le sonrió.

—Sí — La chica lo abrazó con gratitud verdadera. Al menos él intentaba entender y era todo lo que ella podía pedir. Se sentía injusta con él, ¿tan malo era tener esos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón? Parecía como si ella fuera la mala de la historia cuando lo único que sentía era desprecio por el destino.

—¿Quieres irnos a dormir? Parece que mañana será un día duro — Kristoff llamó a Sven y lo acarició, este lucia feliz al ver que todo estaba mejor — Solo dejaré a Sven en el establo. Olaf se fue a dormir hasta que llegará Elsa, pero siendo que Elsa no vendrá es mejor dejarlo descansar.

—Daré un paseo primero, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco después de estar todo el día encerrada en mi oficina — Anna se paro de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla, avergonzando al recolector — Planeaba no dormir hoy en tu habitación ya que Gerda vendrá a despertarme más temprano de lo habitual a mi dormitorio, pero creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo extra para levantarme…sólo si te pones tu traje de cuero.

Anna salió de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ella y esquivaba un cojín que salía volando directo a su cabeza. Se sentía de mejor humor, más animada, feliz, dichosa de tener a un hombre tan maravilloso a su lado, pero eso no era suficiente para borrar el dolor que inundaba su alma. Ese malestar solo podía curarlo Elsa. Anna quería que la viera, la abrazará y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que no la abandonaría nunca, que podrían cruzar ese puente del que cada una custodiaba una esquina y encontrarse a pesar de que no fuera lo correcto.

Salir del castillo se sintió encantador, la brisa marina y fría por el caer de la noche la golpeó en la cara y fue como una revelación de que la vida seguía a pesar de su sufrimiento, que su deseo de la infancia de estar siempre con su hermana no era lo único que podía tocarla y afectarla, también habían otras cosas: su pueblo, su prometido, Olaf y Sven, ese mismo viento. No estaba sola, y aunque no tuviera a Elsa a su lado ella iba a estar bien, porque de no ser así el destino no lo hubiera permitido. El viento se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones, y por dentro Anna se pregunto si no era Elsa en un intento de ayudarla desde la distancia.

Anna caminó hacia el muelle, saludando con alegría a las pocas personas que se encontraban caminando por las calles. Al llegar al lugar se sentó en la orilla, algo no tan propio de una Reina, pero a la chica le importaban muy poco los protocolos de lo que podía hacerse y no hacerse, mucho menos en ese momento donde nadie la observaba. Miró con dirección al Bosque Encantado, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Elsa y si estaría feliz en ese momento, aunque la pregunta era tonta a sus oídos, por supuesto que su hermana era feliz, como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Anna también se preguntó si Elsa estaría pensando en ella de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo, si sentiría esa misma sensación de soledad y abandono, y la respuesta fue un poco decepcionante.

La chica suspiró y se tomó un momento para que esos pensamientos le invadieran, que le dieran fuerzas de salir adelante. Después de unos minutos se levantó con la intención de irse, después de todo ese trabajo que no había hecho no se iba a hacer solo y ella no era una persona madrugadora por excelencia. Al darse la vuelta camino unos pasos hasta que escuchó un corcel a lo lejos, haciéndola detenerse en el acto. A esa hora era imposible que algún caballo estuviera fuera, se volteó rápidamente al sentir su cabello moverse ante la brisa marina que se incrementó producto del movimiento del mar y el repentino calor en sus mejillas. A la distancia miró un corcel hecho de hielo sobre el cuál iba una figura blanquecina que a medida que se acercaba iba cobrando forma, una mujer pálida a excepción de un leve rubor en su rostro, de cabello blanquecino, joven, hermosa, que traía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

La nueva soberana de Arendelle solo había podido quedarse quieta en su sitio, incluso cuando los pies de Elsa tocaron el muelle. Irónicamente se había congelado, y no era de la impresión de ver a la mujer cuando esta le había informado que no vendría, sino el fuerte déjà vu que la pelirroja estaba teniendo. Se acordó de aquel día en el bosque cuando habían salvado a Arendelle, con Kristoff abrazándola, consolándola después de pensar que su hermana estaba muerta, ella desconsolada, con una tristeza al pensar que le habían arrebatado a su hermana, y aunque los intentos del hombre la hicieron sentir mejor no lograron hacerla sentir completamente feliz. Ahora, como en ese entonces, en medio de su tristeza Elsa había acudido a ella, antes lo hacía como una niña, sonriéndole con inocencia y sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos, en su adolescencia con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y una mirada de algo que Anna tradujo como anhelo, y ahora, al igual que en el Bosque, en un corcel con su cabello ondeando al viento, caminando sobre el agua, con la luz de un astro iluminándola resaltando su belleza a pesar del sudor y la suciedad que tenía. Era como algo salido de los cuentos de hadas.

Quizá Elsa no era su príncipe –¿princesa?– azul después de todo, era una tonta fantasía infantil, Anna era la única que podía ayudarse así misma, pero en momentos como esto su alma soñadora no podía evitar pensar lo contrario. ¿Cómo hacerlo, teniendo a la mujer aparecer ante ella cuando más lo había deseado, en un caballo, con todo brillando a su alrededor y su corazón feliz de verdad?

Elsa terminó de despedir al espíritu del agua y giró sobre sí para mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa y alzando ligeramente una ceja. Lucía tal y como Anna había pensado, feliz, verdaderamente feliz, segura de sí misma, tan cambiada y a la vez tan familiar, aunque por dentro la chica se pregunto si era anhelo, Elsa estuvo alejada toda su infancia y solo pudo estar con ella tres años, casi podían pasar por perfectas desconocidas. De haber sabido hubiera atesorado más esos días, pero ahora no valía la pena pensar en eso. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, aunque ninguno supo quién había tomado la iniciativa.

—Me alegro de verte — Dijo Elsa en un tono emocional, como era costumbre de la chica — Te extrañe tanto Anna. Siento mucho haberte dicho que faltaría a nuestra noche de juegos familiares, pero realmente no sabía si podía hacerlo — Muy emocional, Elsa parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Está bien, no importa…y yo también te extrañe mucho — Intentó decir Anna entre las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada de llorar tanto en una noche, pero por alguna razón era tan fácil hacerlo cual Elsa estaba involucrada. En el Bosque también había llorado, recordó.

Elsa se separó y le acarició una de sus mejillas mientras la veía a los ojos con amor y cariño. Anna mantuvo la mirada, correspondiendo la intensidad que emanaba, esta vez no tenía nada que temer, pues sabía que no había nadie que ella amará más que a Elsa. Sin embargo, en la mirada de su hermana pudo notar no solo amor, sino su tristeza reflejada en que el llanto le había ganado. Anna se sorprendió, no necesito preguntarle para saber la razón de sus lágrimas. Quizá estaba equivocada, quizá Elsa realmente la quería tanto como Anna a ella, quizá también la extrañaba y se sentía sola por momentos, quizá también se preguntaba porque todo era tan injusto. Antes de hablar, antes de tener un intercambio decente, quizá Elsa también quería ver en Anna lo mismo que ella, un príncipe azul que siempre acudía a su rescate.

—Elsa, no llores, todo está bien — Anna limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la mayor y sostuvo sus manos fuertemente, en un intentó de hacerla sentir mejor. Funcionó, porque Elsa se tranquilizó aparentemente.

—Gracias, Anna. Siempre sabes como ayudarme — Elsa le sonrió, correspondiéndole el agarré — ¿Aún es muy tarde para jugar charadas? — Su voz tambaleó por un momento, claramente nerviosa — Lo siento, es que surgió un problema con los Northuldra, tenían una ceremonia…y a Rider se le olvidó decirme, y luego Bruni incendió algunos de los hogares por accidente y…no importa — Dijo Elsa haciendo un ademan con las manos de fastidio.

—Bueno, Olaf está dormido y Kristoff fue a dejar a Sven a los establos, así que sí — Anna rio nerviosamente — Y yo debería irme a dormir pronto, casi no hice nada de papeleo el día de hoy y le prometí a Gerda que me levantaría antes que saliera el sol para no arruinar el itinerario de mañana.

—¿Por qué? — Anna sintió su piel erizarse ante el tono de reproche de Elsa. Claramente había pensado que estaba holgazaneando.

—¡Me puse muy triste cuando me enteré de que no vendrías! Simplemente no pude concentrarme, pasé dos horas en una página, ¿tienes idea de lo que horrible qué es eso? Puedes preguntarle a Kai y verás que no salí de la oficina — Anna hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos — En todo caso es tu culpa. Cuando vienes me da motivación extra para terminar mi trabajo…y prometiste venir a verme una vez por semana. Me sentía sola.

—No es mi culpa — Dijo Elsa inquebrantablemente, para después cambiar su expresión a una más amable, sonreír y acariciar el cabello de Anna — Pero no puedo enojarme contigo. Lo siento, yo también deseaba venir como no tienes idea. Sobre el papeleo, Arendelle sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo con eso? Estoy familiarizada, podemos estar un rato y después irnos a dormir.

—Acepto solo si te quedas en mi habitación, ¡podemos hacer una pijamada! — Anna lucía muy emocionada.

—Anna, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

—¡No hará daño!

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el castillo tomadas de la mano, Anna defendiendo que si la ayudaba ya no tendría que levantarse horas antes, y Elsa argumentando que tiene que ser más estricta con sus horarios ahora que es Reina. Hablaban tan animadamente, con tanta felicidad en sus rostros, que la sensación de la tarde parecía ser un recuerdo distante. Claramente no era así, Elsa y Anna seguían considerando injusto la forma en que los caminos de la vida las habían orillado a estar separadas. Se veían una a la otra y daban cuenta que, a pesar de su felicidad, no había vuelta atrás, y había un sentimiento amargo de por medio. Quizá ambas no podían curar la tristeza de la otra completamente, quizá los príncipes azules no existían, pero si lo hacían, quizá la otra era lo más cercano que tenían en sus vidas.

—Hey.

—¿Qué pasa? — Anna volteó a verla. Elsa se veía deslumbrante, tanto que su corazón dolía.

—Te amo, Anna.

La nombrada solo tragó saliva, recordando lo mucho que deseaba escuchar esas palabras cuando era más pequeña. No es la primera vez que Elsa se lo decía, ni probablemente era la última, pero había algo diferente en este momento, especial, aunque la chica no podía entender por qué. Le sonrió en respuesta, acariciando la mano que estaba sostenido con su dedo pulgar. Elsa siempre sabía como se sentía, y aunque no pudiera arreglarlo definitivamente, aunque no fuera perfecta, era todo lo que Anna quería en el mundo. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

—Yo también te amo, Elsa.

"Todo va a estar bien", pensaron ambas al sentir la mano de la otra contra la suya mientras cruzaban las puertas del castillo de Arendelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
